An environment control appliance usually comprises a PCB hosting a plurality of electronic components. A front panel of the environment control appliance comprises one or more controls (e.g. one or more buttons, a touchscreen, etc.) allowing a user to interact with the environment control appliance, and to control at least some of the electronic components hosted by the PCB. The PCB is positioned in close vicinity to the front panel for facilitating interconnections between the one or more controls and the corresponding controlled electronic components.
Some environment control appliances also comprise a motor assembly, in addition to the PCB. Depending on the particular design of the environment control appliance, it may occur that the PCB is positioned between the motor assembly and the front panel, thus preventing an interconnection between the motor assembly and a specific control (e.g. a button) dedicated to a control of the motor assembly.